A Sweet Romance
by musicgal3
Summary: A girl called Elizabeth meets the Cartwrights. She soon falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A SWEET ROMANCE**

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Watters." I turned to see Adam Cartwright politely removing his hat.

I had only been in Virginia City for two weeks, and this was the first time someone had addressed me like this.

Well, I'd never actually _seen_ Adam Cartwright – nor any other Cartwright, for that matter – but I felt sure it had to be him. I'd had an interesting conversation with an elderly lady not long after I arrived here, and she told me all about the Cartwrights, particularly Adam. I'd asked how I'd know if it was him, and she told me, "You'll know."

Right now, I felt sure it _had_ to be him. "Yes, Mr. Cartwright?" I said shyly.

"Adam, if you please." I'd hit the target.

"Then you must call me Elizabeth." I blushed slightly.

"I was just wondering, ma'am, if you'd care to join my family and I for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Thankyou, Mr. Car – er, Adam, for the invitation. I shall look forward to it."

"And I will look forward to your company." Adam bowed his head slightly, then, replacing his hat, walked into the bank.

* * *

When I reached my hotel room, I franticly rummaged through my wardrobe to find the perfect dress. I almost gave up, when I found a beautiful dress that I'd forgotten about. It was purple with some white lace around the cuffs and collar. _Perfect!_ I thought, relieved that I didn't have to try to find the money to buy a new dress.

* * *

I arrived at the Ponderosa in a buggy around six o'clock. I was greeted by Adam, who offered me his arm. As we walked inside, an older man with silver-grey hair walked up.

Adam introduced us. "Elizabeth, this is my Pa, Ben Cartwright."

"How do you do, Miss - ?"

"Watters, Elizabeth Watters." I quickly supplied my name. "Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you, _Elizabeth_."

I smiled as he kissed my hand.

I looked up as two more men, evidently younger than Adam, walked up. I first noticed a big man. Very tall and tough-looking, but he had a terribly sweet face.

"My brothers, Hoss" _That had to be the taller one,_ I thought. "and Little Joe."

My attention turned to the other man. Actually, he was more like a boy compared to his brothers – he was about my age. Then I realized what a curiously cute face he had…Adam was good-looking in a handsome sort of way, whereas Joe was good-looking in a cute sort of way. Both of Adam's brothers greeted me politely, but Joe's eyes seemed to be almost popping out of his head!

As we sat down to dinner, we talked about Virginia City, the ranches and citizens of this area. I told them of my life in Oregon and my family.

After dinner, Ben said, "Adam, why don't you get your guitar and sing for us?"

Adam headed upstairs, and came back a few minutes later with a guitar in his hand. Sitting down, he strummed a few chords, then began to sing 'Early One Morning'. Ben, Hoss and Joe joined in, when I suddenly felt myself singing along, too. Suddenly, the Cartwrights dropped out, and I was singing solo. I stopped, but Adam urged me on. When I had finished the song, the Cartwrights applauded me loudly, Joe most of all. Blushing, I thanked them for their kindness and hospitality, saying I had better go. Joe offered me his arm and escorted me to the waiting buggy. As I turned around, they all waved goodnight, looking a little bit sad that I had to go.

When I reached my hotel room, I sat on my bed, glowing on the inside. On impulse, I put my hand on my cheek. It felt hot. I looked in the mirror, and my face was rather pink, but looked how I felt on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, my mind was preoccupied all day with the night before. I couldn't stop thinking about the hospitality of the Cartwrights, dinner, the music afterwards, and, most of all, the _men_. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have received kindness from a family as rich as them.

As I was coming out of the post office, I saw Joe. We chatted for a couple of minutes, then he asked me to dinner at the Ponderosa – again. Imagine – two nights in a row! I barely managed to get over my surprise enough to say "yes"!

* * *

After passing another lovely evening, I sat on my bed dreamy-eyed. I then remembered something: somewhere amongst my luggage I had an old diary. Old, but usable. After a few minutes of digging through my gear. I found it. Using a treasured fountain pen given to me by my Father, I sat back down and wrote:

**Dear Diary,  
Joe asked me to dinner tonight. I was really looking forward to it, but kind of nervous, too. I decided to wear my favourite purple dress.  
Joe had chosen a night when his Pa and brothers were out to have dinner at his ranch. I don't know how I managed to get through dinner, I was that nervous! Joe kept complimenting me and saying how lovely I looked, and I was astounded at such compliments - I had never been complimented like that before!  
After dinner, he took me down to the lake, which looked so lovely in the moonlight. We gazed over the lake...and then it happened. I think you can guess what, Diary. He kissed me. *Sigh*  
We're going out for dinner again on Saturday. I'll tell what happens, of course!  
I'd better sign off now, Diary. (I'm still getting over that kiss! WOW!)**

**Elizabeth.**

After reading what I wrote, I sighed deeply and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After having a good night's sleep, I awoke with wonderful memories of the night before. I dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I checked for messages. I had one, which read:

Darling – meet at hotel tonight six o'clock stop Important to us stop Love Dad

_Oh, no! _I thought. _Not AGAIN!_

Racing upstairs, I wondered what to do…I could burn the message and pretend I didn't get it…I could…it was no use – I'd done that before, and he'd seen right through it. I couldn't risk it – I'd have to go. I just put the paper on my dressing table – no burning, no cutting it up and throwing it out of the window…pity. I sighed and, once more, went downstairs.

As I walked outside, I noticed the woman I had conversed with a couple of weeks back. She glanced up.

"Well, hello now!" she greeted me. I was actually a bit surprised that she remembered me. "How are you?"

"Well, thankyou," I replied. "and yourself?"

"Oh, just _marvellous_!" she exclaimed, and started chattering away about her son and something about how his children had done very well at school. I politely listened, but, every now and then, my mind wandered away to the Cartwrights, then to my father…

" – don't you?"

I jerked out of my reverie to find the lady staring at me. "Erm, sorry? I didn't…"

"I think this new plan for that run-down old ranch is outrageous, don't you?"

"Well, I, uh, don't really…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. You just fit in so well here, I keep forgetting that you've only been here, what, two weeks?" I nodded. "So you wouldn't know, would you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know – it's okay, easy to forget." I smiled.

"Now," she leaned closer to me, as though taking me into her confidence. "have you met any of the Cartwrights yet?" She peered at me eagerly.

"Well, yes…" I admitted.

"Who?"

"All of them."

The lady gasped. "Really?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. "And what are your opinions of them?"

"Well, the father – Ben – seems very nice, gentlemanly…"

"Go on."

"…Adam seems rather like his father…Hoss seems very sweet…and Joe – " I stopped and blushed.

"Ah, you've fallen!" the lady said wisely.

"Well…I suppose so…"

"I rather thought he might that affect on you. Rather good-looking, isn't he?"

I nodded and blushed even deeper.

* * *

It was quite late by the time my elderly friend had finished chatting. I hurried back to the hotel, but, as I was about to start the ascent to my room, I heard an all-too-familiar voice call out.

"Why, E_liz_abeth, dear!"

I stopped; a cold feeling came over me. Only one person in the world ever said that to me when we met – it was him. Dad. I quickly pasted a smile on my face and turned to face him.

"Hello, Dad. I'll just go get ready – be back in a second." I put my foot on the step, but he stopped me again.

"Darling, you don't need to get changed for _me_!"

"Of _course_ I do, Dad!"

"I don't understand what all you women need to muck about with clothes and hair like you do – just like your Mother!" He almost spat out the last word. "Why can't you stop fussing and present yourself as you are – like men do?"

"Women are probably just too complicated for your non-existent brain to handle," I almost said, but, instead, "I won't be long." I need a few long moments to compose myself more than anything.

"Well, okay…but don't be too long – "

"I already said I wouldn't be." I stated, and finally ascended the stairs.

Once in my room, I changed, redid my hair, then sat down for a couple of minutes to try to compose myself. Finally, I came to my conclusion – no soft-heartedness this time, no leniency – I would say what I think and let him make up his mind. That's what I'd do.

Sighing heavily, I forced myself to go downstairs and face my Father.

As I swept downstairs, I saw Adam come into the hotel out of the corner of my eye. _Oh, no!_I thought. _He can't see me with Dad!_ I began to panic, but, luckily, he didn't see me, and soon went out again. _Phew!_ I thought. _Close call!_

"Darling, you're ready!" Dad exclaimed.

"Ah, yes…" What did he think I was, stupid? As _if_ I didn't know I was ready! I tried not to roll my eyes.

Dad offered his arm to me, but I just walked straight to the chosen table. Not the table I would've chosen, _But it'll do,_ I thought.

"What would you like?" Dad asked, but I just ignored him and asked for what a wanted. Instead of letting Dad pay for dinner, I paid it myself, but made sure he had to pay for his own.

"So, what is it this time?" I asked casually, though I already knew what was coming.

"Why don't we eat first?"

"Okay." I agreed, though I knew I wouldn't be able eat much when I knew what he was going to say afterwards. "Dear, Elizabeth," he would say, "I don't suppose you'd be able to lend your poor Father some money?" I shivered at the thought.

"Cold?" Startled, I looked up.

"N-no…" I stammered.

"You're even stammering! Why don't you use my coat?"

I glowered at him. "No, thanks, I'm perfectly warm."

"Sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" I said coldly. I almost shouted at him, but I managed to restrain myself somehow.

"Okay…"

"So, what did you want to say?"

"Well, I…" he stopped.

"What?"

"This might be better discussed in your room…"

"No." I said firmly.

"Very well, then." He paused and cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if – if…"

"If what?"

"If…I wondered if you would consider coming back."

I was stunned. "Maybe we'd better discuss this in my room, afterall." I managed.

I led him upstairs to my room. By the time we were in and I had shut the door firmly behind my back, I had collected my thoughts.

"Now, _why_ do you want me back?"

"Well, darling, you see…I – I miss you terribly."

"Dad," I said flatly, "since when did you want me for sentimental reasons?"

"Always!" he pretended to take offence. "Also – "

"Uh-oh, I _knew_ there'd be something else – perhaps money?" I said spitefully.

"Well, no…not _exactly_…"

"Then _what exactly_?"

"Well…I need your help."

"With what?" I asked carefully.

"Help with the farm."

"Oh." I paused, but then the light suddenly dawned on me. "OH! _You_ want _me_ to go back to that dump of an Oregon to help run your farm?!? As IF I'd be desperate enough to do THAT!" By that time, I was puffing mad, and I was pretty sure he knew it, too.

"I really need help, and – "

"Didn't you hear me? NO!" I practically screamed. "I will NOT go back to Oregon, I will NOT help with your farm, and, most of all, I will _NOT_ do anything to satisfy you! I have a good life here, but like you'd care about _that_!"

"But, darling…"

"GET OUT!" I screamed furiously. "GET **OUT**!" Silently, he turned and walked slowly out of the room. I kicked the door closed as soon as he had gone.

Sitting on my bed, I began to cry. Why did he always have to pop up, just as I had got my life back together and in order? Why, oh, _why _did he have to ask unthinkable things of me?

I realized that I'd have to tell Joe. I couldn't keep it from him, and he might be able to provide a bit of support, maybe a sort of sanctuary. After deciding to tell him in the morning, I went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I breakfasted, then headed over to the Ponderosa. When I arrived there, Ben came out and greeted me. I told him I had come to see Joe, and he directed me to the barn. I thanked him, dismounted and walked there.

"Hello, Joe?" I called. "You in here?"

There was no reply, but a figure suddenly darted out of the shadows. I realized it was Joe, but the sight took my breath away, for he had no shirt on.

_Wow!_ I thought. _So _this _is what he looks like - _

"Hello, Elizabeth!" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Hello, Joe. I need to - to talk to you. I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait for a couple of minutes?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I haven't been able to say hello to my sweet properly yet." And with that, he swept me into a long kiss.

Afterwards, he took me to a secluded spot. There I poured out my life story. Joe was the rock I'd hoped to find in him. I couldn't believe how relieved I was to get it off my chest.

"Joe?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For – for everything, but especially for just being here for me…"

"My pleasure." He took off his hat and did a flourishing bow.

I laughed, but then we just fell into each other's arms. It was _very_ comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joe asked me to dinner for that night, and I accepted. I had a wonderful time, and wrote of it in my Diary when I arrived back at the hotel.

**Dear Diary,**

**Tonight, Joe and I had a sort of picnic dinner by the lake...it was so romantic! Then we strolled around the lake. We talked quietly about dreams and aspirations, that sort of thing...and then before I had to go, his lips gently met with mine...I was in heaven. (I'm actually wondering if I was just dreaming!) *Sigh*  
He's to escort me to church tomorrow morning...I'm so nervous - what will everyone else think?  
Better sign off before I fall asleep & start dreaming about my escort...**

**Elizabeth.**

**P.S. I wore my pink dress tonight, and I had my hair down, with a white ribbon around it.  
P.P.S. I think it's just me, but I still feel as if he's kissing me...**

That night, all I could think of was Joe. I even dreamt of him.

The next day was Sunday. I stood outside the hotel, wearing my best Sunday dress, waiting for Joe to arrive.

"Good morning, my lady."

I turned around to see Joe bowing to me. He kissed my hand.

I laughed. "Good morning, sir."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." I confirmed.

Church went well, and so did lunch afterwards. Once again, when I got back to my room, I whipped out my Diary,

**Dear Diary,**

**Joe was such the gentleman at church yesterday. I felt so special, walking into church, almost the envy of most women there!  
After church, we went back to the Cartwrights' for a hot Sunday lunch...mmm...not just the food!  
Joe and I seem to be courting now, but I'm not quite sure. I'll find out tomorrow, as we are going out in the buggy for the day.**

**Elizabeth.**

The next morning, I made my way downstairs, only to find my Father waiting for me.

"I thought I told you to get lost." I said coldly.

"You did." There was a pause. "I thought, maybe, you were…"

"Were what?" I asked sharply.

"Were…under influence…"

I gaped. "How dare you…how _dare _you! I don't drink and you know it! Get out of my sight!"

He looked at me reluctantly, then turned to go. "Fine."

"And don't _ever _seek me again!" I suppose my eyes were blazing by that stage. I felt hot. Fanning myself, I walked out onto the sidewalk.

Then it happened. I had heard a strange noise, and turned around to look, when I saw Joe sprawled on the ground. My Joe. I darted forward, only to be held back by a huge man, almost as big a Hoss, but much meaner. His hands gripped my arms like steel. I tried to push away, but couldn't.

"Joe!" I screamed. "JOE!"

I saw blood trickling down his face. What had happened? Who hurt Joe?

The Sheriff arrived, and the outlaws or whoever they were fled. I was dropped to the ground.

"Joe! Are you okay?" I panted.

"Yeah, I think so."

I moved closer to him, and took a look at his head wound.

"Nasty. Here, come to my room and I'll clean you up."

"I'm alright…"

"No, you're not. Now _come_."

"Alright." He got up, dusted himself off and followed me to my room.

There, I dabbed away at the wound, washed off the blood and bandaged him up, which he said he did not need, but I argued firmly that he did.

"Thanks." he whispered, his mouth close to mine. My hands rested on his chest

"Ouch!" he inhaled a sharp breath.

"Oh, Joe, what is it?"

"Uh, it's nothing."

"Let me see."

"It's nothing, really."

I firmly unbuttoned him shirt, and there I saw a massive bruise on his chest. My hands flew to my mouth.

"Oh, no! That's _huge_!"

"It's not really sore – "

"But it _must_ be!" I cried.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "but it'll go away."

I looked at him sceptically.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

"Hm. All the same, we must do something about it."

"Like what?" he asked, surprised.

I thought hard for a few minutes, but nothing came to mind. "Oh, I don't know…" I admitted. "…but there has to be _some_thing…?"

"Just don't worry about it, and it'll heal naturally."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." And we kissed.

"So, have you got the buggy ready and waiting?" I enquired after we pulled away.

"Yep." He looked at me tenderly. "Oh, yes."

My Diary seemed to be getting a good work-out at that time, as I needed to write in it once again – but only of the ride this time, as I was running out of space in my Diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**Yes, we most certainly are courting!  
I had such as lovely day, today. Joe took me to a restaurant in a neighbouring town. After a delicious lunch, we went back to the Ponderosa and rode around (some of) the property. It has some really breathtakingly beautiful views! *sigh* Then there was Joe...I seem to be getting a lot of practice kissing lately!  
Signing off,**

**Elizabeth.**

Fearing I needed a new Diary, I went to the General Store and bought a new one. It wasn't as nice as my old one, but it was enough. As I was walking out of the store, I ran into the Sheriff.

I apologized for running into him.

"It's alright." I waved it aside with his hand, then he peered at me. "You're the girl who was restrained that toughy this morning, aren't you?"  
"Well, I'm guessing so." I laughed.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, quite. Did you catch those rogues?"

The Sheriff shook his head sadly. "No, not yet. I have a posse out there looking for 'em, though."

"Well, I hope you catch them soon, Sheriff." I said politely, and moved off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I was passing the bank, I my attention was caught by a notice flapping gently in the breeze. The notice said:

**Annual Ball**

**25****TH**** August**

**Town Hall**

_Hmm…_I thought. _…I wonder…_

* * *

"…so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Annual Ball next Wednesday…?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, Joe, I would _love _to go with you!" I squealed delightedly.

His face went from slight nervousness to relief. I looked at his face curiously.

"You didn't think I would refuse you, did you?"

"Well, no – not, exactly…in fact, not at all…"

"Okay, a little. I wasn't sure if you'd be in the mood, what with all that's happened and that…"

I smiled. "You're sweet." I kissed his cheek.

He suddenly swept me into his arms and started to dance with me.

Startled, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He grinned down at me. "I thought we might need some practice for Wednesday night."

I laughed. "Oh, Joe, you are so funny!"

"I can be serious when I want to, though." He pretended to look hurt.

"I'm sure you can."

He whirled me around so quickly, I had to cling to his neck so I wouldn't fly off! By the time he had finished whiling me, I was dizzy from all the twirls he had me do! We were both almost helpless with laughter.

"That's the most fun I've had in _ages_!" I clapped my hands together with pure joy.

"Glad to be of service." He bowed.

I laughed even more. "You seem to have this thing with bowing." I commented.

"Not really, you just make me want to do it because you're such a beautiful lady. You could be a queen!"

I gasped disbelievingly. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I'm honoured to know you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why, thankyou, kind sir." I blushed furiously.

"No need to thank me – I'm just telling the truth."

Reality struck me. I couldn't believe my ears. Here was this man who could get any woman he wanted, and he was complimenting me. I mean, yes, we were courting, but… _Me!_ Little Elizabeth Watters. Was he choosing me for real? _I don't believe this,_ I thought. _I must be dreaming – why, it's too good to be true!_ I pinched myself, but I wasn't dreaming – it was for real.

I looked up, and realized that Joe had a very amused expression on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing…" I mumbled. I must admit, I was a little embarrassed that he saw me pinch myself.

Joe started laughing. I suppose my bewildered face added to his mirth, but then I started laughing, too.

I suddenly couldn't picture my life without Joe anymore. When I tried, my head went fuzzy. I was so glad I had him in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next afternoon, I went in search of a dress suitable for the ball, as I didn't have anything very spectacular in my current wardrobe, and I wanted to make Joe proud of me. I had just enough money to spend on a really gorgeous dress, so I decided to reach for the limit. I spent about two hours looking before I found the right one. After paying for it, I took it back to my room, and carefully hung it in the wardrobe. I sighed blissfully. What a night to look forward to! I then set about choosing and arranging my hair accessaries. Suddenly, I realized that I had better buy a new hat, new gloves and new shoes, so, grabbing my purse, I once more headed for the door. It took me even longer to find a suitable hat than it did to find my dress, but, at last, I found it, the perfect pair of gloves and a pretty pair of shoes. Having made sure that the colours matched, I began to feel quite pleased that I was able to find something rather glamorous to wear to the ball. I just hoped Joe _would _feel proud.

I slept better that night than I had been. I felt quite refreshed the next morning, excitement pumping through my veins. Suddenly, everything seemed more real. I, _Elizabeth Watters_, was going to the Annual Ball with _Joe Cartwright_! I felt so lucky to be courting and attending a dance with him.

I was to meet Joe at a local café that day for lunch, so I set off to meet him. We had a lovely, quiet lunch, then we strolled around town.

"Excited about Wednesday?" Joe enquired.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed. "It will be my first proper dance. I can't wait!"

"Your first proper dance?" Joe looked at me incredulously.

"Yes. I was never allowed to go to dances. Until I left, that is. I had to grow up somehow." I paused for a breath. "Of course, I could attend picnics, and sometimes there was dancing, but not often." I added.

"Well, since this is gonna be your first real dance, allow me to make it your most enjoyable and memorable evenings."

I already knew, though, that it would be.

* * *

After our stroll, Joe had to go back to the Ponderosa to finish his day's work, so I walked around by myself a bit.

Rounding a corner near the General Store, I almost ran into the dear, old lady I had had a few interesting conversations with.

"Oh, hello, my child!" She was evidently pleased to see me. "I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Yes, sorry about that. I've been…rather busy." I apologized.

"Oh, no need to apologize. In fact, I've been rather busy myself."

"Oh, really?" I said, interested.

"Yes."

I really didn't know what else to say at that point, but she then said, "My second son's wedding is coming up, so I've been helping them prepare and the like."

"That's nice." I said. "How old is your son?" _That was lame,_ I thought.

"Twenty-eight."

After an uncomfortable silence, my elderly friend said, "Well, I'd best be getting on – plenty to do. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

_Oh, dear, _I thought. _I didn't seem very receptive or attentive, did I? Oh, well. There's always next time._

I had a very restless night that night. I kept tossing and turning, worrying about my behaviour towards my elderly friend, yet excited about the ball at the same time. "How can this be?" I murmured to myself. "Worried and upset, yet too excited for words. I don't understand."

I got up and poured myself a glass of water, then headed back to bed. I managed to get to sleep, though it wasn't a very peaceful one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I felt very tired the next day from lack of sleep, which didn't do my complexion any justice. I was sort of glad that I couldn't see Joe that day, due to extra work on his part, because I felt simply awful. I had a very early night that night, and slept a bit better.

The day after that was Friday, and Joe had asked me to bring him lunch that day, as he was mending a fence. I bought some food and I packed it in a basket I found amongst my numerous belongings.

I set off merrily towards the Ponderosa with my basket of food. After having to stop myself from skipping a few times, I arrived at the site of the broken fence.

Joe looked up from where he was working and smiled. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Joe." I replied.

"I'll just go and wash up."

"Okay."

I only had to wait for a few minutes, for he was back quickly and ready to eat. Or so I thought.

I had set everything out on a blanket.

"Here's your lunch. Tell me if you want more." I handed him his plate.

"Thankyou."

I served some food onto my plate, then we said grace.

I started eating, but stopped when I saw that Joe hadn't touched his food.

"Why don't you start eating? We've said grace." I asked.

"I will, in a minute…I just want to feast my eyes upon the best sight in the world."

After a minute or two, I finally found something to say – lame, but something. "Well," I said. "you've got to keep your strength up, or you mightn't be able to dance on Wednesday night."

Joe grinned at me, and started eating. I started eating again, too.

After we had finished our meal, Joe commented, "Thankyou for that – a real nice meal."

I heard a horse and turned around. Hoss was riding up to us. I waved, and he waved back.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth!" he called, dismounting and leading Chubb, his horse, over to us. "Joe, don't ya think ya should be workin'?"

"Sure, brother. I just finished lunch." He got up and continued mending the fence.

"Did ya bring lunch for 'im?" Hoss asked me.

"Yes."

"I don't s'pose ya would have any left, would ya?" he asked eagerly, grinning widely.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Hoss. We just finished it all."

"Ah, well, that's alright – I just finished a nice lunch from HopSing…but I bet it wouldn't be half as nice as yours." he added.

"Thanks, Hoss." I smiled fondly at him.

Hoss sat down beside me to keep me company, though Joe still made conversation from time to time.

We passed a rather pleasant day, talking, watching Joe fix the fence, and when the job was finished at last, Joe took me back to the hotel.

Before he left, he asked me to a family picnic on the Saturday, and I agreed to go. My excitement bubbled all night. I couldn't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning dawned bright and clear. _A perfect day for a picnic, _I thought happily.

I quickly slipped into a dark green dress with black cuffs and lapels, then twisted my hair up into quick but neat bun. I put on black shoes, then grabbed my hat and gloves and rushed out the door.

Joe met me outside at his buggy and lifted me into it, after giving me a peck on the lips.

"Ready for today?" he asked.

"Absolutely! I can't wait!" I replied excitedly.

Joe gazed at me for a minute, then picked up the reins and slapped them on the horses' rumps. We were off!

When we got to the picnic site, the other Cartwrights greeted me and told me how glad they were I could join them. I told them that I was glad to be there.

"HopSing has made us a real good lunch." Hoss said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hoss, it's only nine o'clock! We've got _hours_ until lunchtime!" Joe laughed.

"HopSing make lunch for Cartlight family and guest to eat at lunch, not before." HopSing stated, shaking his finger in Hoss' face.

"Okay, HopSing," Hoss relented. "I was just sayin', though…"

Ben laughed. "It's alright, HopSing – I'll make sure Hungry Boy here doesn't touch a crumb of your food before it's time to eat."

"Okay, Mistel Cartlight, Number Two Son not touch food if Mistel Ben not say so." HopSing smiled.

"Well, what are we gonna do until then?" Hoss asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Why don't you boys go for a dip?" Ben suggested.

"What about Elizabeth?" Joe asked.

"I'll stay here with your Pa." I smiled. "I'm sure he'd be willing to keep me company…?"

"Delighted."

"Good, so that's settled, then."

"Well…" Joe glanced at us. "…okay, then…"

"Great!" Hoss said.

Adam had already gone to get changed, and sneaked up behind Joe. Suddenly, with a swift movement, Adam pushed Joe into the water. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight – Joe's angry expression, struggling around in the water. Then Joe started laughing, too.

"Good one, Adam!" Hoss guffawed.

"What was that for?" Joe giggled.

"I don't know. I guess I just couldn't resist." Adam grinned.

I glanced at Ben, who was smiling affectionately at his sons, enjoying their antics.

Joe tried to stand up, but was pushed over again when Adam jumped into the water, landing almost on top of him. Hoss grinned, after recovering from what I presumed was slight shock at seeing Adam acting like that – he didn't seem that type! When Joe finally managed to stand up without being knocked over, he was soaked right through.

"Oh, dear," I laughed. "looks like HopSing will have a job getting those clothes dry!"

"Miss Elizabeth right, HopSing have big job dry Number Three Son's clothes." HopSing's face suddenly broke into a smile. "HopSing have good laugh, though."

We all chuckled at this sudden comment – it was quite unexpected from the Asian man.

"I think I'll, er, lose these wet things now." Joe climbed out of the lake and slowly made his way to get changed, dripping all the way. Suddenly, Joe tripped and lurched into Hoss, making him wet, also.

"Oh, sorry, brother," Joe apologized. "I mustn't have seen that root there."

"S'okay, li'l brother." Hoss ruffled Joe's hair.

"Well, if you say so."

Hoss looked down at his newly-wet clothes. "Looks like HopSing'll an extra job on his hands, now."

"Number Two Son's clothes not much wet, take HopSing no long time to dry." HopSing quickly assured the big man.

"Well, if you say so, HopSing."

"HopSing say so."

As Hoss neared the place where Joe was changing, something landed on his head. Something wet.

"Joe!" Hoss growled, peeling the soaked clothes off his head.

"Yes, Hoss?" Joe's boyish face appeared innocently over a bush.

"Ya know what, Joe! These 'ere clothes of yours – ya chucked 'em onto my head."

"I did?" Joe blinked. "Oh, so _that's_ where they went! Thanks, Hoss!" Joe quickly grabbed the clothes out of Hoss' hands and ducked quickly behind the bush.

"That's it." As soon as Joe appeared around our side of the changing place, Hoss grabbed Joe and, holding him in a firm grip, threw him into the lake.

"Hoss! Hoss, sorry, I – " But his next words were lost as Joe took a mouthful of water.

When he rose to the surface of the water, Joe started again, "Hoss, I'm sorry!"

"Ya will be, Shortshanks!" And with that, Hoss disappeared to get changed himself.

I had to laugh. Three times in ten minutes, Joe had been dunked. I couldn't hold it in; I burst out laughing.

The boys looked at me with amused expressions.

"Sorry," I almost choked. "sorry, I – " I coughed, then start laughing again. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Well, that's alright, I forgive you." Joe smiled, knowing it was probably the first time I had genuinely laughed in years. He began to giggle.

Soon, everyone was laughed long, loud and hard with us. Then Hoss, after getting changed, walked over. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Adam grinned. "What's funny is that little brother here loves the water so much, he couldn't help but jump in before he changed into his bathing suit." He grinned. "Elizabeth here thought it terribly amusing, so that's why everyone here is laughing. Looks like you're the odd one out, brother." Adam swam to the edge, then grabbed Hoss' hand and tried to pull him in. Joe came to help Adam, but Hoss still wouldn't budge…much.

"Hey, Pa! Come and help us! Uh, please?" Joe winked.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Okay." Ben got up and pushed Hoss. Finally, Hoss fell in.

"Yer really gonna git it now, Li'l Joe!" Hoss yelled.

"I've already really had it – three times!" Joe yelled back.

"There's always another time!" Hoss vowed.

"Yeah, right." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right!" Hoss strode through the water to Joe. He towered over his little brother menacingly.

"What ya gonna do?" Joe teased.

Hoss grinned. "Maybe nothin', maybe somethin'."

"Oh, hm…when?"

"You'll never know…" his voice quietened. "…until it happens.

"Oooh, spooky!" teased Joe with a fake shudder.

I quickly smothered another laugh, but not before Hoss heard it. "Well, ain't she got a purdy laugh?" he commented.

"Oooh, yeah." Joe's green eyes twinkled at me.

I could feel myself blushing. Again. _How many times does this make it? _I wondered, but I didn't have time to wonder much longer, let alone try to count!

"Joe, stop! The poor girl's blushing!" Adam joked.

I blushed deeper, except this time out of embarrassment.

"Why don't you boys have a nice, _relaxing_ swim now?" Ben said pointedly.

"Uh, yes, Pa, just getting to that." Joe gave one last giggle, then, glancing at me, he awaited my approval. I nodded, and he began to swim. I looked at his strokes with pride. Ah, those strokes, those arms! He was a true man – _my man._

After swimming a few strokes, Joe stopped, turned around and looked at me. I smiled and waved, then motioned with my hand for him to keep swimming. Just as he was about to continue swimming, a dark figure swam underneath him. The next moment, Joe was being dragged underwater!

Coughing and spluttering, Joe's head rose above the surface after a few moments. He turned to face East, and I saw the figure gliding away. Joe dived after the figure, then, wrestling with it, pulled it above the water. The figure was Adam! Looking around, I only saw Hoss swimming by himself. I hadn't noticed that Adam wasn't with him.

I think the boys had rather a lot of fun in the water, for, when it was time to eat, they got out almost reluctantly. Joe and Adam, that is. Hoss just leapt out of the water, licking his lips greedily.

"Lunch!" was all he said as he plonked himself down beside his Pa.

"Cartlight sons have good swim. Now eat!" HopSing stated as he served the meal.

Hoss didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing his plate, he shovelled food onto his plate, then into his mouth.

"Hey, Hoss, slow down there!" Joe said, coming up. "You'll give yourself a stomach-ache!"

"This food is too good to give stomach-aches." Hoss replied. "'Sides, I never get them!"

Adam sat down beside Hoss. "I'm surprised." He said dryly.

"Oh, really? I'm not." Joe teased.

Hoss apparently didn't hear this, and kept eating to his heart's content.

Ben chuckled.

Soon Hoss put down his plate. "Mmm, wonderful meal, HopSing. Mind if I have any more?" he gazed hopefully at the salad dish.

HopSing glared at him. "Number Two Son big boy. Got hollow legs. Maybe after others finish eat, you eat again. Others might eat more, too."

"Aw, okay, HopSing. I'll wait and ask."

Joe grinned and winked at me. I knew what it meant.

"HopSing, may I have some more of that deee-licious meal you made? All that swimming has made me very hungry." Joe asked sweetly.

"Number Three Son eat more. Won't need much to fill." HopSing agreed, serving Joe a second round.

Hoss cast a startled glance at HopSing. "Hey, how come he gets a second helpin', but I don't?"

"Number Two son need much food. Number Three Son not need much. Others might want more food, too. You big boy, might take all food. Leave others hungry. HopSing not make big lunch for you only."

Hoss looked rather downcast at this answer.

Ben patted his arm. "It's alright, Hoss, I don't want seconds. But HopSing's right, you should give others a chance before you dig in yourself. Afterall, we all know what an appetite you've got!" he laughed softly.

Hoss gave a reluctant half-smile. "I – I guess you're right, Pa. I should think of others first."

"That's my boy." Ben fondly ruffled Hoss' hair.

"I wonder how long it'll last?" Joe whispered to me.

We both giggled, attracting everyone's attention.

Joe smiled nervously at them. "Hi, uh, you keep eating."

After casting a suspicious glance at us, they decided to go back to what they were doing.

"That was close." Joe whispered under his breath. It was so quite, I only just caught the words!

I tried very hard not to giggle, and almost succeeded. Almost. A tiny one escaped my lips, but, luckily, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking of different things such as ranching through to church meetings, and finishing up with an excited conversation about the upcoming ball.

At last it time for us to pack up and go home. Joe drove me back to hotel, of course, after I thanked everyone for inviting me and HopSing for the lovely lunch.

When we at last arrived at the hotel, Joe carefully lifted me from the buggy and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yes, tomorrow."

Our hands slowly slipped apart. I waited until he was out of sight, then slowly trudged up to my room.

Sitting at my desk, I felt I had to write about the day, so I pulled out my Diary and fountain pen. I opened the book to the page I was up to, and began to write…but I soon realized that I was writing with a pen given to me by my Father, whom I now hated. I tossed it away and found a nib and some ink. I wrote a very detailed account of the day – I didn't want to forget that day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I met Joe out the front of the hotel, again, so he could escort me to church. With a quick peck on the lips, we set off for church.

The service was a particularly touching one that Sunday, and I sat close to Joe the whole way through.

Monday and Tuesday passed rather slowly for me, and were quite boring, too. Tuesday night, I put the finishing touches on my outfit for the dance, and went to bed feeling very excited and satisfied.

I stayed at the hotel on Wednesday – I felt that if I went outside, I'd go mad with delight and do crazy things!

Finally, the evening arrived. I took ages to get ready – I wanted everything to be just perfect. I decided to leave my hair out and forget about the hat, which was a bit of a shame, as the hat was a lovely one, but I thought it better that way.

I got a lift to the hall, for I was to meet Joe there instead of him picking me up.

I arrived just as the last people were filing in. By this time I was really nervous about my appearance and dancing ability. I needn't have worried so much. As soon as I entered, I saw the Cartwrights standing near the punch bowl. They turned and saw me almost at the same time. I saw a couple of girls who were eyeing Joe follow his gaze. I could feel the jealousy rising as he stepped towards me, but I didn't care. All I cared about right then was the man I loved.

As the orchestra started playing a slow waltz, Joe offered me his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd be delighted." I took his hand and we started dancing.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

I glanced down at my outfit, consisting of long, white gloves, white shoes, and a dress with a very full skirt, panniers, and a trim, laced bodice which was pale pink and white. To complete the outfit, I wore a string of pearls around my neck, and my hair was left out, but there was a pink rose in the side. "Thankyou. You look very handsome." I replied, also in a whisper. He was wearing a very smart-looking outfit of black pants, a white shirt and a black stringtie.

"That's only because you make me look better."

We danced the night away. I enjoyed myself immensely.

At the end of the dance, the sheriff walked up and patted Joe on the back.

"You two make a fine couple." he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Roy." Joe smiled at him before offering me his arm, which I took.

Joe drove me back to the hotel. This time, he walked me to my room.

Once inside, he gave the most passionate of kisses.

After he left, I wrote in my Diary, even though it was very late – or should I say early, for it was well after midnight.

**Dear Diary,**

**Well, tonight was the night of the ball. I had a perfectly wonderful evening in the arms of the man I love – Joe. My dress was pale pink and white with a very full skirt and had panniers and a tight, laced bodice. I wore long, white gloves, white shoes and a string of pearls from my Mother to complete my outfit. Joe was looking as handsome as ever. I feel the envy of a few girls there, but did I care? Uh-uh, no way!**

**After Joe escorted me to my room, we kissed for a long time.**

**I am very tired now, Diary, so I'll be signing off,**

**Elizabeth.**

I expected to be kept awake that night by romantic thoughts, but I crashed almost immediately after I hit the pillow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I decided the next morning that I had better ask Mum to meet Joe, so I sent off a wire to her.

A couple of days later, I had a reply saying she'd love to come.

When a stage from Oregon pulled into Virginia City the next week, I was ready to welcome Mum with excited, open arms.

As soon as she stepped off the stage, I was in her arms, telling her how glad I was she could come. I took her luggage and linked arms with her.

As we walked to the hotel, I told her all about Joe, the Cartwrights, the picnic and the ball.

"Does your Father know about this?" she asked, stopping for a moment.

"No. And I don't really want him knowing about it, either." I replied.

"I understand."

When we reached the desk at the hotel, I booked my Mum a room. Luckily, there was a free room next to mine, so she took that one.

"So," she said when we reached her room. "when do I get to meet the young man?"

"Well," I began excitedly. "we have organized to have lunch at their ranch tomorrow."

"Sounds good." She squeezed my arm. "Oh, I'm ever so pleased for you!" She pulled me into a big, warm hug.

"Thanks, Mum." I replied.

We had a rather late lunch, then spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking Mum's belongings. Mum said she might have an early night, as she was rather tired after the long journey, and I agreed that it was a good idea.

I decided to have an early night, as well.

* * *

"Mum, I'd like to introduce to you Joe Cartwright."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Joe kissed my Mother's hand.

"Delighted." She turned to me. "What a charming young man." she murmured.

I giggled embarrassedly. Trust Mum to say something like that in front of everybody.

"Thanks." I told her.

I heard a little cough. I looked over at the rest of the Cartwright family. The cough had come from Adam.

"Uh, and these are Joe's brothers, Adam – " I pointed at each in turn. " – and Hoss. And this is their Pa, Ben."

Ben stepped forward and offered Mum his arm. "Please, allow me to escort you to the table."

"Oh, thankyou." She accepted his arm.

I smiled as Mum and Ben walked into the dining room together, then I accepted Joe's arm.

We passed an enjoyable lunch, dining on salad and cold ham. The objects of discussion were just the general sort, which was a great relief to me.

After lunch was over, Mum thanked the Cartwrights profusely. Adam offered to drive us home. I was about to step into the buggy, when Mum held me back with her arm.

"No," she whispered. "You go on with your Joe. I'll see you at the hotel later."

"Sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, go on and have a good time."

"I take it you approve, then?"

"Oh, of course, dear! Go." She waved me away.

I giggled. "Thanks, Mum."

Joe walked up to me and asked me to spend the afternoon with him. I accepted the invitation.

We waved Mum and Adam off, then Joe turned to me. "Shall we?"

I took his arm, and we went for a long walk around parts of the ranch. Finally, we stopped at a secluded spot of forest near the lake.

"So," Joe began as we sat down. "what did your Mum think of me?"

"Oh, she thought you totally inappropriate for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, so that's why she let you spend the afternoon with me, eh?" he grinned.

"Yep." I grinned back.

Most of our afternoon was spent at that spot. When we finally left that evening, my dress was really grassy and my feet were wet. Joe offered to dry my feet with jacket so I wouldn't have to go barefoot. After several "I'm sure's" in response to my protests, he dried my feet for me so I could wear my shoes without getting them wet.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, no need to thank me," Joe said. "Any man would do that for you, I'm sure."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "_Any_ man?"

It was almost seven o'clock by the time I reached my room. I had hardly spent a minute in there before I heard a knock at the door. I opened it. The person at the door spoke before I could see who it was.

"Have a good afternoon?"

It was Mum.

"Yes, I had a very good afternoon." I blushed.

"That's good."

"You won't tell Dad about it, will you?" I begged.

"I already said I wouldn't."

"Good."

"Well, I'll say goodnight and see you tomorrow morning."

"What about dinner?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, I've already had mine. Very nice. You enjoy your meal." With that, she was gone.

"She must have had an awfully early dinner." I said to myself.

I hurriedly changed my dress and went down to have dinner. After dining, I went to my room to see if I could brush any of the grass out of my dress. At first, it proved almost impossible, but, after a while, the grass gradually came off. I was rather tired, so I had an early night, after writing a Diary entry.

**Dear Diary,**

**Mum arrived yesterday. I was so pleased to see her! We had lunch with the Cartwrights today, then Adam drove Mum back to the hotel while Joe and I had the rest of the afternoon to ourselves. I can't begin to describe our afternoon! But it will stay in my memory forever, I'm sure.**

**Signing off,**

**Elizabeth.**

At breakfast the next morning, Mum casually said, "So, you had a good afternoon, huh?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

There was silence. I figured she might have been wanting more information than just that. So I said, "Okay, Mum, what is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Mum." I said in a warning tone, my eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were so grassy when you got home, that was all."

I had been wondering why she didn't say anything the night before, but I hoped she hadn't noticed. I was wrong – she had.

"Uh, n-nothing." I stuttered, feeling embarrassed at the spotlight on my appearance.

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh." I said numbly, quickly shoving a forkful of bacon in my mouth.

"Hmmm."

"Well, grass can be very…grassy, can't it?" I said.

"Well, depends." she said thoughtfully.

I hoped fervently that she wouldn't pick up on anything further, for I felt she had already formed her own conclusions.

After breakfast, Mum said she might take a look around the town, but I offered to go with her, she told me to go and do my own and not worry about her. Reluctantly, I agreed to her plan.

I went out for a leisurely walk at half past eleven. Wandering aimlessly around town, I suddenly heard my name being called. I turned to see Joe running over to me.

"Joe!" I exclaimed.

"I was just coming to see you." He slid to a stop and planted a sweet good-morning kiss on my lips.

"Oh, were you?" I asked after.

"Yep. I was wondering where your Dad is?"

"Dad?" My eyes went wide with surprise. "No, why?"

"Well, there has been someone hanging around the house last night and this morning and he, well, looked like the description you gave me of you Father."

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "I don't know if it is, but, if it's him, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what he'd be after."

"Don't apologize if it is – you can't control his every move."

"Suppose not." I sighed.

Just then, Adam walked up to us.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." He lifted his hat politely.

"Good morning, Adam." I returned.

He turned to Joe. "Did you, uh – "

"Yeah, Adam, I told her."

"We don't mean to accuse him, you understand, it's just – "

I cut him off. "I understand."

"Good." He smiled.

We talked for some moments, then decided to have lunch at a nearby café.

"Joe, you don't mind if I escort the lady to the table, do you?" Adam questioned.

"Oh, naw." Joe replied. "Might get a bit jealous, but you deserve your turn, I s'pose."

I laughed and took Adam's offered arm.

Then I heard a familiar voice beside me. "This ya boyfriend, eh?" It sneered.

It was Dad. I glanced at Joe. "Looks like we know where he is, now." I muttered.

I turned to Dad, trying to get a defiant look in my eyes.

"No, he isn't." I stated simply. "How do you if I've even got a 'boyfriend'?"

"Well, I know you have one, and I also happen to know that it's one of them Cartwright boys." he said.

I was a bit surprised at the way he was speaking – I'd never heard talk like a cowboy before. "How do you know?"

"I have ways."

"Well, this isn't him."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then perhaps you ought to show me who it is."

"Ought I?" I flung back. "Well, in that case, this is him." I caught hold of Joe's arm and clung to him like a limpet.

"Oh?" Dad eyed Joe disdainfully. "Well, you never did have any sense in men."

"You! You and your creepy spies!" I cried. "I don't want to see you ever again! I thought I made that clear!"

It was then that I noticed several rough-looking men behind Dad. They advanced menacingly. _Uh-oh…_I thought. _…not good._

One of the men caught hold of my arm.

"Let go!" I shouted. "Joe!"

But another man had grabbed Joe, and Adam's arms were being pinned behind his back.

"Okay, let them go." Dad said. "C'mon." He turned back to me. "Goodbye, darling." And he was gone.

I felt rather shaken. Joe must have noticed, for he held me protectively.

"You need something to drink." he said, putting his arm around my waist.

"Let's go." Adam said.

We went to the café and had lunch. I felt much better after we finished.

"Why don't you go and rest?" Adam asked me considerately. "After all that excitement…"

"Okay." I agreed.

Joe quickly offered to walk me to my room.

I was still feeling a bit remorseful after that morning, but Joe kept reassuring me it was okay, so I stopped asking about it.

"It's – it's okay," I faltered, "if you hate him after this…because I do."

Joe laid his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "I don't think you hate him as much as you think." he said. "But thanks for your permission. I just don't like what he's doing to his daughter."

"Maybe not," I sighed. "but he is hard to live with."

"Yeah, I can tell." By this time we had reached the door. "Well, rest up and I'll see you tomorrow." Joe placed a light kiss on my cheek and, replacing his hat, which he had taken off, made his way back downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Joe and I had arranged to go on a ride around the Ponderosa. Upon the horse I was borrowing, a steady bay mare, I waited for Joe. Soon he came out of the barn with Cochise. As I was watching, Joe swing-mounted, which I had never seen him do before.

"Show-off!" I teased.

He grinned at me. "Not intentional."

I laughed as we rode off.

We spent a lovely day just frolicking about, roaming the countryside.

As we rode up to lake, I sighed while remembering that evening there.

Joe looked at me quizzically. "What's that for?"

"What?"

"The sigh."

"Oh, I realize I sighed." I laughed. "Oh, I was just remembering the other evening here."

"You enjoyed it, huh?"

"How could I not enj – " I stopped when I saw a twinkle in his eye. "Ohhh."

Joe laughed and I soon joined in.

The hours passed by in a blur, but the events were pretty clear. We rode around the property, cantered in open fields, had plenty of laughs, but, most of all, had a really good time.

The ride finished with singing, and after I had groomed my horse (on my insistence), I happily went back to the hotel.

Joe and I had agreed on another ride the next day, except to another part of the Ponderosa – one that Joe had planned to take me to as a surprise. I could hardly wait!

So after a few hours of on-and-off sleep, I finally awoke at six and decided to get up. I had a quick breakfast a couple of hours later, then happily set off to meet my Joe.

"Morning." Joe greeted me with a kiss.

"Good morning!"

I rode the same horse as the day before. We started our ride.

We ended up at the foot of some tall, beautiful, rugged mountains.

"Oh, my!" I exclaimed, looking up. "How beautiful they are!"

Joe nodded his agreement, then turned his eyes to me. "And so are you."

We dismounted and sat down in the grass, enjoying the companionable silence. After a few minutes, Joe took my hand and kissed it.

"What a beautiful hand."

I giggled as his lips brushed my flesh once again.

"Long and slender…" he paused. "In fact," he said. "I can see only one way to improve it."

I tipped my head to the side. "How?" I asked, puzzled.

He took something small out of his pocket. "By putting this on your finger."

I t was then I saw what the object was. It was a beautiful ring, a gold ring with a small diamond. "Oh!" I gasped.

He slipped the ring onto my finger. "Will you…?" he left the question lingering in the air.

I nodded. "Yes, Joe." I replied. "Yes."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ben, Adam, Hoss, Little Joe, HopSing or Roy Coffee; I DO, however, own all other characters. I do not own _'Bonanza'_ - this belongs to the writers of the show. I do, however, own the story and is protected in my name by the Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2006.**


End file.
